Rosalie’s Plan
by conversemusic
Summary: All rose wants is a baby, and when bella falls pregnant what better that to take her baby. Emet know but will he stop her? Tell Edward, or will he go along with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my second story.

This one is about Rosalie, when she is jealous that Bella is pregnant. She plans to kidnap Renesmee. As soon as she's born, And Emmet is trying to calm her. But Rose can't be rezoned with. Will he be able to stop her?

_______________________________________________________

Rosalie's point of view.

I watched her, as she lay weakly on the couch, her pale human face was green and despite all her pain, she was smiling. And arguing with Edward about keeping the baby. Again.

I was so jealous, I couldn't believe Bella, plain boring Bella, was having a baby. Every thing I wanted she had. Even though she had to go through shattered bones, she still continued with her pregnancy. This amazed me, I moaned at her to keep it. But I never thought she would want a baby.

I wandered off to Bella, asking her if she needed anything.

' Oh Rose, you've been so great through this. I know you'll make a great auntie.' Said Bella, with a warm smile.

I smiled back guiltily, the only reason I was being nice to her was cos I wanted the baby. But I never thought of that when I was around Edward. He would stop me. As Emmet was trying to. But he didn't have the strength to see me suffer.

'Bella,' Edward murmured in to her hair. He breathed on t her, His whole body was tense, like he was about to attack something.

' Edward, I have to do this. It's our baby, me and you. Our little creation.' Said Bella, in the creatures defence.

' Bell..' He began

' No!' She screamed meekly, and I rushed over to her side, budging Edward out the way. I stroked her straggly, hair all sweaty and wet.

She rejected my hand, and folded her arms and scowled.

' Awkward as usual.' Whispered Edward to himself, to quite for Bella to here.

I elbowed him in the ribs, it was like elbowing a brick, not that it hurt me or anything though.

I just tried to calm Bella as she groaned.

The thing, the little baby, was thrashing, inside her, he was moving fighting against it. Edward looked crushed and the dog looked as if he was going to be sick. I smirked at this but quickly went back to seriousness.

' Rose, move!' Shouted Carlisle, as he rushed over to Bella's side.

I sighed and moved to Emmet. He looked in pain and I hugged him, his eyes locking in with mine. I smiled and he looked away, he looked disgusted.

_With me?_

_____________________________________________________________________

Bella's point of view.

It crashed inside me, as I felt the sharpness_ of _being in a crash.

I felt my ribs stick in to me, digging hard as the shattered,

' My ribs!' I gasped as Edward rushed to my side, I wanted him, to hold my hand, but Carlisle pushed him off, and carried me to his studio.

He looked completely clam, like he had dealt with this a million times.

' Now Bella.' He asked me Calmly.

' aghhh!' I screamed as I felt my other ribs shatter inside me, my two bottoms ones anyway.

' where is it Bella?' He asked calm as ever, like he had Jaspers power or something.

'My Ribs, the bottom!' I cried. As I was moving struggling to get it out of me, but I couldn't.

He pressed on the shattering, and I screamed. The most twisted and painful scream I could manage.

Edward was through in an instant.

' Carlisle! Get it out of her, destroy that monster!' He shouted, his voice was in so much pain, I wanted to comfort him, tell him, it was our baby. But the pain was to much. All I could do in my babies defence is shout.

'No! It's mine'

' Edward maybe you should go.'

' Carlisle! Get it out of her!' I heard him say.

' No. No. NO!' I screamed, thrashing, ' It's my baby.'

Edward tutted and held my hand,

'It's killing you Bella.' he whispered.

' No. It loves me. It's only a baby. It doesn't know any better.' I shouted. Now doubling over in pain, screaming my head off.

'GET IT OUT OF HER. DESTROY IT!' Edward screeched, in pain and hurt.

' Edward go' Carlisle said very calmly.

' Go!' I screamed.

I felt a gust of wind as I felt something rip near my pelvis.

' Oh my god! Pelvis. My pelvis!' I screamed, my throat was getting sore and I was in tears.

' Listen to me Bella, drink this.' Ordered Carlisle he handed me donated blood.

I drank, ignoring my nausea. I drank, and my baby calmed. And it stopped thrashing.

' Thank you Carlisle.' I pleaded, and he looked relived.

' Edward!' Shouted Carlisle.

He was there in a heart beat.

' The baby was just hungry.' I laughed, weekly. As I laughed my ribs felt like they would cut me.

' My ribs.' I gasped clutching them. That made it worse and I started crying.

Edward hugged my head and kissed me, wiping away my tears with his lips.

' Bella, just get it out of you.' He said bitterly.

'Edward, it's your baby too.' I reminded him.

'It's killing you. It's not a baby it's a monster. Please.' He looked torn.

' I can't.' I finally breathed, as I breathed my ribs hurt a lot.

' Carlisle. My ribs!' I screamed as they cut into my skin.

He lay me down on his X-ray scanner and He tutted and Edward looked disgusted,

' What,' I whispered, trying mot to hurt my baby with the ribs it had broken.

' Well,' Began Carlisle and Edward butted in.

' It's destroyed four of the right ribs, and almost punctured your lungs.' He looked hurt. And picked me up.

' Edward.' I protested, as he ran with me.

' Sh Bella please.' He whispered as he took me up to his room.

_____________________________________________________________________

Rosalie's point of view.

I ran up to my house. Thirty miles away from the Carlisle and Esme's. So Edward couldn't hear me.

I heard Emmet behind me, but I didn't care. All I wanted was that baby.

I was going green and red I was so angry and jealous.

I reached the house and Emmet was close behind me.

' Babe.' He started softly. If I could cry I would.

' Emmet, it's not fair. Stupid plain little Bella has everything I want, to be human, to have a baby. And I want it. I'm going to get it okay.' I screamed in his face. He looked sick.

' Rose! Don't scare me like that okay. '

' I mean it, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm getting that baby, and if you don't want to fine. I'm going to snatch it, then run. ' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

' Rose. Don't It's Ed's and Bell's.' He said talking sense.

' yeah your right. I'll forget about the whole thing.' I lied. If he wasn't gonna help me. I would help myself.

' I need some head space.' I warned Emmet off, and ran up stairs.

He ran after me and kissed me, I kissed him and we fell on to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's point of view.

I giggled as Emmet and me rolled on to the floor. I loved him so much. But I was always reminded about babies, when I had sex. That's how you make them after all. Well normal people do. Who have lives and after eighty years or so die.

I was completely out the mood and I flew back. He looked shocked and hurt as he watched me fly.

I flew out the window, on to a near by tree. I just wanted that baby. Emmet thought I was mad, but if everyone else knew they would throw me in a Looney bin. But they don't get it. I really want a baby. Bella's baby. Any baby. Oh god, I was burning with jealously and anxiousness. I needed to see if the baby had killed Bella yet.

I flew to the Cullen's main gathering in the space of forty seconds. I gracefully stepped in the door and rushed to Bella's side.

' Rose.' she Breathed. She winced. I thought of Bella safety. ( for Edward.) He smiled gratefully at me.

' Do you want anything Bella?' I asked, trying to sound convincing.

' Oh Rose, could you get me um, this is embarrassing,' She flushed bright red,

'blood.' She whispered. As she rubbed her stomach.

'Yeah.' I said bouncing up. I walked at human pace. I wanted her to suffer. I quickly shot that to behind the wall of Bella. In my mind.

I took the squashy bag out the fridge. And wanted to devour it. But it was for Bella, and the baby. I took it through and she drank it in five seconds flat.

I smiled as she wiped blood from her lips. Jacob looked disgusted.

I laughed at him and he growled at me.

' What? Just cos' she's becoming a vampire dog?' I laughed.

Bella giggled too, but stopped due to her ribs.

' It disgusts me You know. Mosterisum' Edward winced, but I bared my teeth at him.

' I have fangs, watch out Jake, I'll bite.' I scoffed as he walked out the room.

' Rose!' Esme shouted at me. ' That was so rude. Poor Jacob.' She tutted. I rolled my eyes and replied, ' He called us monsters Esme?' I said stating the obvious.

Edward winced and looked like he hated himself. And Bella looked as if she would do anything to make him smile. I couldn't be around them much longer I had to get away from the Love ora. When I felt so bad. And jealous. I went out side to find Jake.

He was sitting, hands in his knees.

' Mutt?' I asked, worryingly.

' Beast?' He stared defiantly back. I sat next to him.

' Are you okay?' I asked genuine.

He looked startled.

' Yeah, I guess, it's just. This baby might kill Bella, but if it does I won't be able to live, but if she tuns in to you, it's like she's my enemy.' He sighed. And a tear slid down his tanned face on to his bare six-pack.

' I know. But It's what Bella wants.' I argued in her and the baby's defence.'

I sighed and ran to my house. Emmet was still in the same position as when I left him. I giggled at him but he looked disgusted.

' What?' I asked hurt. Was there a bogey on my face or something?

' You. Your disgusting Rose, it's too far. I can't live like this. It's me. Or it.' He looked confident that I would choose him, and I didn't know. I must have looked hurt because he did too.

' It's Ed's Rose, I can't do it. He's my brother.' He paused ' and yours!' He suddenly yelled.

I snarled at him furious and upset. He crouched defensively and snarled back.

I crouched, I knew he was stronger, but I was way more skilful.

' Emmet, can't you understand?' I hissed, all my teeth showing now.

' Wanting to be a cradle snatcher? NO!' He growled frighteningly . He look as is he was going to eat me.

Despite my fear, I argued further.

' Can't you see I will be complete with, this baby. We'll be a family.' I trailed off and slumped on the floor. And vampire cried. Which consists of loud ear piercing wailing noises. And eyes screwing up untill they go bright red. Filled with blood, that's the only thing that will come up, and they dribble dow like tears.

' Rose. I'm not coming over, or stopping this until you swear on Bella's life you won't take that baby.'

I continued wailing and a squirt of red popped out and slid down my perfect white cheek.

Emmett's point of view.

I stared at her in disgust, hurt and pain. How could she even think of stealing Bella's baby. When she could steal any other child in the world. I watched as this rare sight happened. A vampire. It takes a lot of upsetment to vampire cry. I've only ever seen Alice do it before. When Edward went to Italy.

I wanted to be disgusted at her. And tell Edward, but a burden that I couldn't shift. Something that ties me to Rosalie. And to see her Vampire cry, it broke my heart. I stood up and ran over to her.

' babe, I hate seeing you like this. But please, it's Edward and Bella's. Plus, it's sick.

' You don't understand.' She huffed and ran out the window.

' Rose!' I followed her, I was keeping on track of her. No way was I letting her kill Bella. Over this monster thing inside her. It might not even be normal. Vampire or Human.

She wasn't aware I was following her. I don't think, because her never sped up, or hissed at me. I continued following her until she came to the woods. She walked in, vampire pace. I kept a distance, and she went in to this little clearing and there was a little cottage, a tiny one. Only one floor at least.

' What the hell?' I thought as she went in. Was she seeing another vampire?

I crept in behind her. He was unaware that I was even here.

It was like she had shut down. Her vampire senses.

I seen another red blot drip from her and I about exploded with pain, but managed to keep myself calm.

Sorry it's chapter 4 I ment chapter 2. :$.

Converse music.


End file.
